THE WILD GAMES
by Kidette
Summary: It's the seventy-fifth hunger games but when Chris volounteers as tribute everything changes...R AND R!I MEAN IT!*ON HOLD*
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS!I'M DOING THE WILD GAMES OVER AGAIN BECAUSE NOW I KNOW HOW TO GET MY LAPTOP TO STOP GLITCHING AND ALL SO...YEAH!R AND R THIS TIME I MEAN IT! I DIDN'T GET MUCH SUPPORT LAST TIME SO PLEASE DON'T BREAK MY HEART AGAIN! I AM GOING TO MAKE A SECOND ONE IT'S BASED ON THE HUNGER GAMES (DON'T KNOW IF YOU REALIZE WINK,WINK,NUDGE,NUDGE,HINT,HINT) ANYWAYS ENJOY! 'CUZ IT'S GOOD!TRUST ME IT IS!**

**CHRIS' POV**

_**"**I volunteer as tribute..."_

_"Krista NO!"Chris yelled_

_the word's echoed over and over in his head "i volunteer as tribute...tribute...tribute..."_

*GASP!* I woke up."_oh it was just a dream"_ I said to my said to my self I checked to see if everyone was here _"AVIVA,MARTIN,KRISTA,KOKI,JIMMYZ..."_ *PHEW* Ever since the games are about to start I've had horrible dreams but I know none of us are going to get chosen we NEVER get chosen. I checked on the time 6:59 the ceremony starts at 8:00 if you're not there you automatically get chosen as tribute but the thing I worried about the most is that how they randomly choose how many tributes there are going to be chosen I just PRAY it's not 6 it can't be it would never be.

I walked over to the team "Guys..."i said quietly "mmm...what is it?" Martin said lazily "The ceremony is about to start...Guys wake up" Eventually everybody woke up

"ew" Martin said "I cannot believe we have to wear such a boring colour" "Ya I know grey" Aviva said

We all noticed Krista just sitting there kicking her feet "Krista? Whats wrong?" Koki mentioned to ask "I'm scared what if I get chosen?I would probably be the first one to

get eliminated..." she mumbled angrily "It's ok you're not going to get chosen I promise" Chris said while crossing his heart "OK?" He said "Ok..." she said

As we walked towards the ceremony we saw people struggling to escape out of the crowd which were shot I covered Krista's eyes who was scared to death.

''Is that going to happen to me?'' She asked as she tugged my arm.

''No...Krista,no its not.''

We each head into our .Girls.I still kept an eye on Krista which I lost sight of is okay but the thing that I know is that one name out of 345 is marked:

Christopher .F Kratt

In the line I stand beside my brother shaking like crazy in the square. We wait for the minuet hand to hit the square is a very scary place, and very eventful like: the gallows,the whippings,the shootings if your lucky stained blood is left on the ground. Suddenly a shiver runs down my spine.


	2. Chapter 2

** THE REAPINGS**

''Welcome,Welcome!to the seventy-fourth annual hunger games!and may the odds ever be in your favour!''A woman in a crazy butterfly dress says delighted.I dont know if those butterflies are real,fake dead or alive my brother is litterally growling at her under his breath.

I have no idea what is going on or what she is saying I just keep my eyes out looking for must be terrified seperated from all of us scattered all over the the video plays of the capitols decree of the games I start to vibrate even has to calm me down and tell me everything is all I don't even second it gets closer and closer to the reapings and I can't volounteer if Krista gets chosen she 'll be dead. Martin has to pinch me to snap out of my coma.

''Chris,bro are you okay?''He shakes me a little bit.

''Huh,yeah,sure!''

''Your not going to get chosen!''

''It's me i'm worried about...'' I say assertivley.

''It's okay Chris,bro its okay.''

''Oh I just love that.''The woman says as the video finishes but I can tell-We all can tell it's apart of her script as she mouths the words of the video before she had spoken.''Now is the time to choose our first couragouse man and woman to represent district 12 in the 74th hunger games,And as always ladies first.'' she makes her way to the hand swivels around and picks up a card and neatly smoothes it out.

But it's Martin or Me or Aviva or the rest of the crew.

It's Kristaline K.T

**MARTINS POV**

Everybodies eyes turn to Krista who shows no slowly walks up to the podeium and brushes her black stringy hair out of her face which is her sign of Chris and I are startled,frozen not knowing what to a boy voulenteers for a girl you jeprodize your own you volounteer you dont get a partner unless if someone voulonteers to be your partner.

A strangled cry echo's through the 's Chris.

''Krista!Krista!''He cries stepping out of the crowd.I stupidly miss to grab his sleeve.

''Krista!''Krista turns toward him with glee on her face as she sees Chris,But it dissapears after two peacekeepers come and pin back Chris as he struggles through uppsetting tears.

''NO!''He struggles.

''NO!I VOULONTEER!I VOULONTEER!''The peacekeepers let him go.

''I voulonteer as tribute!'' He steps out Krista runs to his arm in one second straight.

''Krista,go find Aviva''He begins.

''NO.''She says beggining to cry.

''Krista,go find Aviva NOW.''Chris is starting to tear up now.

''No,no.''She sniffles again even as Chris continues talking.

''Now!Krista!Im so sorry.''

Finally after I step in and scoop up Krista and carry her to Aviva which is very hard because she's kicking crying and screaming like a mad girl.

''NO!CHRIS!NO!NOOOOOO!''

''Turn of events in district twelve...'' The women says.


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

''Now,now come on up.'''She peacekeepers side by side infront and behind escort Chris to the podeium,making him look like a criminal.  
''Well,district twelves first tribute in 126!Years um...'' She tilts the mich over to Chris.  
''Chris Kratt...''Chris says not looking up from the ground.  
''I bet you that was your cousin!''She tilts the mich over to Chris again.''No,that was my cousin.'' He says almost in a whisper.  
"''Well,lets give a round of a plause for district twelves for our first ever tribute!''But nobody obeys they only show the sign of mayor,furious shoves Chris into the Justice building.

** CHRIS' POV**

I'm taken by the arms to the Justice Building and put in a room and told to wait.I wait for almost hours. I almost think there holding me captive or they're going to kill me for there own amusment of the capitol.I open the door and catch a glimpse of a figure moving towards me so I quickly slam it shut. As soon as I shut the door it bursts back open and the crew bursts through. Krista comes first and pry's her arms around my waist. She's traumatized saying 'no'over and over again.

''It's okay Krista. It's okay.''I assure her.

''Just...just try and win if- if you can.'''She sniffs. ''Okay.''I say quietly and we hug again.

I realize we don't have much time and I quicken my pace. I put my hands on Martin's shoulders and stare him straight in the eye.''Listen to me,there's going to be many outbursts since the games are have to hunt every single day or you'll starve!In the east of the woods I keep my bow and arrow on the left tree from the river. There's a flock of geese or turckey depending on the weather that always come by to eat at noon. And you have to be there for her!Okay? You have to be here for Krista! Do you understand me?!''I shake him a bit by the shoulders. And he nods his head with his tear filled eyes.

''Don't cry,please don't.''I hug Martin and the whole crew joins in.

''Please don't die ?'' Jimmy bursts out.

I've never ever seen him so sad.

There's a moment of silence and grieving until the peacekeepers burst through the doors.

''Noooo!NOOO!NO!NOOO!'' Krista goes she doesn't have time to finish because he knows what happened in the square.

''Wait!Wait-'' I plead.

The door shuts.

''I didn't say goodbye...'' I say.

Next thing I know I'm one the capitols looking jeeps with the crazy outfit woman.

''Hello Chris.I'm Effie Trinket.I will be maneging your your past three days before the games I know your probably not intrested but I must inform you about the coming events I cannot stop myself!There are so many things to tell you!Oh!Where shall I begin well,many things will be taking place of cours you've got the interviews,the training oh we need to get to hooked up with Cinna and Haymitch well I really don't know if I can get you to learn how to use a weapon in three days I simply can't just...''

Just like that everything fades I'm completely deaf. As I stare out of the window of the jeep I see all the fellow starving people of district 12 then I spot Martin and Krista and Aviva, and Koki and Jimmy. I just stare through the glass I don't say bye or hi or wave or anything I just stare at there tear stained face. And the truck just passes by. I wonder what's going on in there mind. There probably suffering with long are they going to stay like this? Will they be like this when I die?Deppressed forever?

''CHRIS!'' I jump.

''Are you listening?'' Effie says frustrated.

''NO.'' I say stubbornly.

''What?I have been going on excitedly for the past hour and your saying you haven't heard anything I just-UGH!''She blows then counts to ten.

''Well then! I guess Haymitch will have to explain everything to you!...If he's not drunk...''She says the last part under her breath.

''What?''I ask but she doesn't answer.

**THATS ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!SORRY I JUST LIKE SAYING THE WORD FOLKS NO SERIOUSLY JUST SAY IT TO YOURSELF 'FOLKS' SORRY ANYWAY THAT'S ALL FOR NOW I WILL UPDATE IT WITH HMMM...3 MORE CHAPTERS SOON JUST PLEASE RAND R! I BEG JOKES NO I DON'T...JUST READ IT! IT'S GOOD YOU'LL WANT ANOTHER ONE TRUST! PEACE OUT SUCKERS!**


	4. Chapter 4

** CHAPTER 4**

**MARTINS POV**  
One year Chris and I had almost gotten chosen for the reapings. Ever since then Chris was so traumatized from the experience he has never ever had a peaceful nights rest after that day he would always thresh in bed and sweat or groan or whimper but queitly you would never even notice.I can only imagine what he's going through right Chris.  
Krista is leaning on me crying silently. Aviva and Koki are still wiping their eyes and Jimmy is trying his best to hold in his Tortuga is silent no speaking, no anylyzing, no creature pods, nothing. Not even Jimmy is playing with his controller.  
Chris was on the cliff of death. And I wasn't there to catch him. I was too scared. Krista's sobbing dissapears as she collapses into sleep when she sits down. No creature adventuring. Not today, not ever.

**CHRIS POV**

As I walk into the train I almost faint.

The day Zach took over June 24 to be exact was a big secret to be unfolded. He didn't want animals all that was a major distraction that was his protocall and his cover up. He had been in Alcatraz for 15 years (and he's pretty young). He knew we would be a distraction so he had planned everything in the shadows. And we couldn't stop him. He was soon to be known as president Varmitch. It went from no food to no animals to no traveling to districts to Capitol to uprisings to President Varmitch to the Hunger Games decree. Martin would never forgive himself. We are living in the century in the Dark Days.

Is this a dream?Everywhere I turn luxury from the Capitol. Foods I can't even begin to describe. That I don't even know I've ever eaten before the dark days. Of course I don't eat any. For the team.

''Now,now. Haymitch will be here any second do NOT break anything.''She says walking towards the automatic doors.

''Here's your room all the essentials.'' Effie is really quick for a girl in heals.

''Why are rushing!'' I posses to ask.

''Why am I rushing?WHY AM I RUSHING?!BECAUSE WE ARE ON A TRAIN THAT IS GOING 90 MILES AN HOUR AND I AM NOT DRESSED FOR THE CAPITOL! THAT IS WHY I AM RUSHING MR CHRIS KRATT! NEITHER ARE YOU!DRESSED IN THAT UGLINESS OF GRAY AND BEIGE! I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED CINNA WHAT THE BLAZERS YOU ARE WEARING! HEAVEN SAKES YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW CINNA!'' She throws her hands in the air babbeling on and on infront of my face as I undauntedly stare her in the eyes. Annoyed, she finishes and puffs through the door counting to ten.

I sit . I have to regain my thoughts.

_I am Chris Kratt and I am twenty three I was chosen to be in the Hunger Games and now I am going to the capitol to spend my final days with random people I don't even know than my loved ones.I am positive I am going to die._

I want to cry so badly but no tears come out. Im too sore. Suddenly and unexpectedly the doors burst open.(or automatically slide open.) I jump getting ready to fight of peacekeepers but a drunk man just bursts through.

He hobbles through the doors almost falling FLAT on his I realize, this is my trainer for the games. Haymitch.

He turns to me looking like he realizes me for the first time.

''Congradyulashuns'' He says holding on to a bar to steady himself from falling. Peculiarly he follows his legs to the table filled with tall slim glasses with transparent liquids of colour that smells of alchohol and rum. He poors it into a tiny glass cup a chugs it down.

'''Haymitch! do you have any advice for me?'' I say hesitantly and to my surprise with politness.

He walks to the doors almost leaving without answering and mumbles drunkly:''Stay alive...'' and chuckles on his way out.

Of all the trainers I had to get this guy.

I stay there my chair. Im exepting the fact that I am going to die.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

After a while of processing what on earth just happened I silently try my best to quietly peek through the glass. Effie has on her evening clothes for the capitol and curling her blue fingers. Two people stand still at each end of the table almost robotic-ally frozen. Of course the art of the capitol is written all over it. They have poker faces on. No emotions,nothing. They just have their hands held in-front of them not even sitting. Standing. Just waiting for their next command. Oh, Haymitch is getting up,Better make my move before anybody sees me spying. I walk in like I own the place and catch a flicker of their conversation.

''I don't even know if he knows how to kill. How can I even train a guy who hasn't even used a weapon!''

''Well at least try and stop drinking that-ugh strong smelling rum!''

''I've used a knife before.'' I say a little ticked off as I walk in.

Haymitch curses under his breath.

''WELL! Come and join us it seems you've made your self at home eavesdropping on peoples conversations and walking into restricted areas and all.''

''I've used a knife before.'' I say sternly.

''Ha!'' Haymitch blows ''You? a knife! Okay I think I'd had enough jokes for one day.'' I have the urge to punch this old drunkard square down but he'd probably seen it coming. Plus he's the one from our district who had won the least that's what the documents say. ''June 12 about three months ago before the dark days Martin and I had gone adventuring Martin had gone to get more wood while a bear attacked me I killed it with one blow of a knife. Martin to this day doesn't know.'' Haymitch yawns and gruffs. ''Will ya pass the marmalade.'' He gruffs.I stare at him in anger. Wondering if he heard a word I had said. Had he heard a word?

''What comes around goes around Chris!'' Effie brags.

''I said will ya pass the marma-'' Haymitch doesn't even get to finish when I unexpectedly stab the knife between his fingers. It's not only surprising to him but also to me. ''That is mahogany!'' Effie cries. He giggles then pulls the knife. ''Look at you,'' He begins as he uses the same knife to scrape the marmalade onto his cracker. ''But you forgot one thing,'' He takes a bite from his marmalade spread cracker. ''You see when you are in the arena, hungry, cold, starving to death or thirsty for medicine to heal you from, oh I don't know a mutt's bloody claw; your going to need _allies_.'' He says the word allies so slowly and softly like I was stupid and I probably do look stupid because my hand is in the same position of the knife and I'm staring at him in the most perplexed motion. He chuckles.

''Oh, yeah Chris you need allies in the games to survive. It's not only about killing random people you don't know. You have to befriend them. And well, lets just say you and I are NOT on the same page.'' All of a sudden Effie stands up angrily and we both stare at her.

''UGH!'' She throws down her Chinese looking fan in frustration. ''Oh, enough of this stupid jibberjabber!'' She picks up a pile of black clothes and an hour glass shaped bottle.

''Haymitch is still you ally and your trainer,'' ''I am?'' Haymitch says in disgust.

''You are.'' Effie says. ''And here are your clothes for the capitol Chris. Now go,go on.'' ''Avoxes! show Chris to the change rooms, now!'' Effie demands. I almost jump as the forgotten people at each end of the table look like moving statues.

Side by side they guide me to the glassy doors of a change room.

As I enter the room the doors close automatically. I stare at the clothes for about 2 minuets. Black hair dye? I am not dying my hair. I don't want to come back to the Tortuga all black haired and all killer. If I come back. I look at myself in the mirror. Ew. I hate this colour.

''Where is that boy? Chris ,Chris come he-''

''I'm right over here.''

Effie gasps.

''Oh,'' She almost tears up. ''look at that, You look-you look handsome.'' She says putting her hands on my shoulders.

''What happened to those people?'' I ask. ''W-what?'' Effie says kind of stumbling backwards probably wondering if I just heard anything in the world she just said.

''What happened to them? Foxes no, loxes, um...''

''Avoxes?'' Haymitch answers which kind of makes me happy because it gives me a little sign he's gotten over what just happened.

''Oh, um...What are we going to have for dinner today Haymitch do you think Cinna has organized the-'' ''No! Effie tell me...'' Haymitch sighs then gets up. ''Haymitch! tell me!'' I whine.

He sits back down. ''Fine.''


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**MARTINS POV**

How could I have done this? Now because of me Chris is going to die. But I didn't have a choice I can't volunteer I have the crew to look after. But I also have my brother too. Wow it's only been about three hours since Chris left and I'm already depressed the whole team is depressed and the games haven't even started. I should stop being selfish. It's not only me that's suffering.

I sit by the pond where Chris always sits. I wonder what he thinks about here. I wonder what he's thinking right now.

**CHRIS'POV**

''What?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY CAPTURE THEM AND RIP OUT THEIR TONGUES WHAT KIND OF ****** THING IS THAT?'' I scream in anger. I walk over to one and stare at him/her and almost cry. Poor thing. It seems the capitol capture random people from random districts and rip their tongues out and force them to serve them. Just for the fun of it.

''Oh, Chris calm down their just ...just less fortunate.''

''LESS FORTUNATE?LESS FORTUNATE?! THESE POOR PEOPLE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG? WHAT KIND OF ****** CENTURY ARE WE LIVING IN?''

''Chris, stop wasting your breath arguing with us!If your going to argue then do it with President Varmitch! He's the one that caused this not us!''

I want to scream so badly and really have the urge to throw a knife at both of them but instead I just storm into my-the trains guest room. I close my eyes and don't open them for a really long time. I close them for so long I loose track of time. Sleep approaches me and I try my best to resist it. It's Effies high pitched voice that wakes me. Ugh. What have I gotten myself into. DEATH. That's what I've gotten myself into. And I'm already accepted the fact I'm going to die. I'm sorry Jimmy, Aviva, Koki, Marin, Krista... I've failed you guys. I don't even care any more...

''Chris!Chris!Where are you where at the Capitol!'' Ugh. The capitol right. I can barley walk on my way through the door.

''AH!'' Effie shrieks as she turns to me.

''Chris your a mess! at least tell me you were going to take a nap so I could time you! You look like Haymitch!''

''What's that supposed ta mean?''

''Yeah, well it's already done and over with I guess I'll just have to go like this...'' I yawn.

''He's not touched really his hair is just scuffed. That's all''

''That's all? You men need to be taught more than I had imagined about fashion of the capitol.''

She starts doing all kinds of weird things to my hair But when she's done it looks exactly the same. ''It looks the same.'' I say. ''Oh, j-just Come on!'' She takes me by the wrist and takes me out through the trains doors. Something tells me I am not going to like this place. I don't even look at anybody from the screaming crowds. Pink, purple,green, yellow so many colours sheeting the crowd. It's hard to adjust my eyes. District twelve is so dark and gloomy nothing like the capitol of course.

As Effie leads me down the crowd I remember my crew and I get angry. These people are cheering for the games not me. Their cheering for our fight to death! And at districts their crying! I just cant I can't bare to look at these happy faces.

Finally we get inside to our room. Of course there are many more avoxes standing at each possible corner.

Effie trots quickly in her heels on what looks like a fancy stair case and Haymitch just sits down and starts to drink.

''Aren't you people going to show me around?''

''Oh, show yourself around-yourself *grumble*'' Effie shouts from the staircase.

A chair screeches across the glassy marble tiled floor. It shrieks but yet it doesn't create marks on the floor or create a noise loud enough for Effie to yell; ''That is marble!'' Something efficiently remarkable for her to say, also very familiar. A smell so sweet almost makes me water like a dog. Instead I stand up strait and cover my mouth by making it look like a cough and wipe quickly.

Haymitch pulls a mug and swipes it to the end of the table were I am standing. The sweet smell gets stronger and stronger as it slides closer. In an instant I realize the small is coming from that small mug.

''Try it. It's called _hot chocolate._'' He says hot chocolate like I'm .

''You know you don't have to talk to me like that I've heard the word before...I've just never tasted it.'' I say as I take the cup.

I take a sip of the hot, sweet creamy liquid and a shudder runs through me. I take a seat.

''Enjoy yourself. I think the whole of Panem knows why.'' He says. I clear my throat and get myself together from the release of the hot chocolate.

''So your supposed to give me advice.''


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! JUST A HEADS UP THAT THEIR AREN'T GOING TO BE ALOT OF MARTIN POV'S IT JUST WOULDN'T BE THAT EXCITING...**

**CHRIS' POV**

''Here's some advice; stay ALIVE !'' He cackles. Probably drunk.

''Ha,ha very funny...'' I say as I put down my cup in anger. Wait a minuet what am I doing!? I'm selected in the games. In the Hunger Games! Suddenly I'm eager. I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO LIVE! Probably other tributes are training to death right now, and I'm just here drinking hot chocolate!

''Seriously, Haymitch what do? Do I run? Do I kill? Do I find my allies, Or do I just kill? Should I-'' His annoyed groan/sigh interrupts my frantic thoughts and questions. He rubs his nose with his index finger and his thumb he stays there for a while with his closed eyes.

''Haymitch?''

''OK,'' He sighs. ''Here's what you gotta do, but you have to listen very close because I AM NOT repeating it twice!''

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A grey light streaks through the blunt curtains of the capitol and hits my broken restless tear stained face.

''Wakey, wakey! We have got a big,big,big day ahead Chris!'' Sometimes I wonder how this bright coloured perky capitol woman can stay perky even in the worst of times. She takes out the same black outfit I had worn yesterday but it smells much more fresh. It smells like...roses. For some reason I had always hated the smell of roses, but ever since the reaping my hatred grew stronger. I wonder why.

''What time is it?'' I say half asleep half awake still under the silk covers, but it's hard to still sleep since the light is piercing through the silk blanket.

''13:05, now get up.''

_13:05? what?_

''But how is that possible-'' I stutter ''It only goes up till-''

''HAYMITCH!'' Effie screams as she clops through the door. ''HAYMITCH DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING AGAIN! YOU'VE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR A DAY AND THERE'S ALREADY A BROKEN CHAMPAGNE BOTTLE ON THE FLOOR!'' There's a bit more grumbling in the background but I can't really make it out. Half of it because Haymitch is drunk and half because Effie is choking on his sour breath.

I hop out of bed, spend about an hour in the shower(or two) and stand in front of the same clothes. _Is this really what I'm destined for? The games?_ ''Chris! CHRIS HURRY UP!'' I cannot go a second without hearing Effie's voice screaming her head off. I put on my rose smelling outfit and almost gag out the hot chocolate from the night before. ''CHRI-''

''Shut up woman! He's right there!'' Haymitch blows.

''Okey,dokey we better be on our way.''

R-I-I-I-P! I grit my teeth hard as Venia, a woman with golden silky green hair and inch long eyelashes savagely rips off a yank of fabric of my skin. ''Sorry!'' She squeakes in high pitched capitol accent. ''Your just awfully hairy!'' Why do they speak like that? High pitched voices, Hissed vowels and oddly pronounced vowels. I swear it's impossible to mimic them and their voices.

R-I-P! YIKES(!) I could have sworn that last one was on she finishes I feel like my lags are on fire and I grip the chair for comfort as hard as I could and squeeze my eyes shut. ''Sorry!really,truly!'' she says wincing as if she's going through the same pain. My prep team comes and says I look gorgeous even though I just have a gown on and dart out of the room. It's hard to hate my prep team. They're such total idiots. And yet, in an odd way, I know they're sincerely trying to help me.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**CHRIS' POV**

Cinna comes, Cinna goes, and does nothing really, only asks me of my hair.

''So, they gave you district twelve...'' I say flamboyantly.

He looks at me then looks away. ''I chose district twelve.'' And that's all we really say the whole time in the room.''Why don't you follow me into the room and we'll have a little chat about the opening ceremony.

I nod my head bashfully. It's weird being in a room and just being exposed with nothing but a gown on.I put back on my black outfit and it smells much stronger of roses since we are in the Capitol. Fifteen minuets later were in our same temporary house of the Capitol drinking the same chocolaty drink Haymitch had introduced to me earlier yesterday.

"So, I'll be in a coal miner outfit?" I ask, hoping it won't be indecent.

"Not exactly. You see, Portia and I think that coal miner thing's very overdone. No one will remember you in that. And we both see it as our job to make the District Twelve tributes unforgettable," says Cinna.

Unforgettable? What does that mean?Like how?

''Like how?'' I unnoticed speak my thoughts."So rather than focus on the coal mining itself, we're going to focus on the coal," says Cinna.

''Focus on the coal?'' I say again."You're not afraid of fire, are you, Chris?" He sees my expression and grins.

A few hours later, I am dressed in what will either be the most sensational or the deadliest costume in the opening ceremonies. I'm in a simple black unitard that covers me from ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define this costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets.

''Don't worry,Chris the flame won't hurt you it's a fake one that only engulfs the clothes completely safe.'' I'm not convinced a bit. By the time the chariots stop I'll be little ashes to remember me by.

My face is relatively clear of makeup, just a bit of highlighting here and there. My hair has been brushed out and then spiked up the top to make me look sharp in my usual style. "I want the audience to recognize you when you're in the arena," says Cinna dreamily. "Chris, the boy who was on fire."

It crosses my mind that Cinna's calm and normal demeanor masks a complete madman. Like Martin.

We're whisked down to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. But of cours I'm at the very back because I have no partner and I am the last district. Ours is coal black. The animals are so well trained, no one even needs to guide their reins. Cinna and Portia direct me into the chariot and carefully arrange my body position, the drape of my cape, before moving off to consult with each other.

The opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our home/prison until the Games begin.

I hope the crews watching.

District 2 gets into position to follow them. In no time at all, we are approaching the door and I can see that between the overcast sky and evening hour the light is turning gray. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch. "Here we go then," he says, and before we can react he sets my cape on fire. I gasp, waiting for the heat, but there is only a faint tickling sensation. Cinna climbs up before us and ignites our headdresses. He lets out a sign of relief. "It works." Then he gently tucks a hand under my chin. "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

For the first time, I feel a flicker of hope rising up in me. Surely, there must be one sponsor willing to take me on! And with a little extra help, some food, the right weapon, why should I count myself out of the Games?

Someone throws me a red rose. I catch it, give it a delicate sniff,(which kills me) and blow a kiss back in the general direction of the giver. A hundred hands reach up to catch my kiss, as if it were a real and tangible thing.

"Christopher!Christopher!" I can hear my name being called from all sides. Everyone wants my kisses.

It's so weird so many people I don't know, know me and my full name and where I come from! Suddenly I feel so important.

Our horses pull our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion, and we come to a halt. The music ends with a president, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. It is traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech. But I can see on the screen that we are getting way more than our share of airtime. The darker it becomes, the more difficult it is to take your eyes off our flickering. When the national anthem plays, they do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District 12 chariot as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the Training Center.

Cinna, Haymitch, Effie and the prep team crowd me as soon as the doors close. ''Beautiful Chris! Beautiful Christopher! such a triumphant name!-'' ''And the waves!-'' ''And the delicate smell of the rose! The crowd loved it!'' A smile breaks out on to my face. It's the first time I didn't have to force it on.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**CHRIS' POV**

The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the tribute(s) and their teams. This will be our home until the actual Games begin. Each district has an entire floor. You simply step onto an elevator and press the number of your district. Easy enough to remember.

I've ridden the Justice Building back home only once an that was only on the day of the reaping.**(AUTHORS NOTE: I'm terrified of elevators :D)**

My quarters are larger than the entire Tortuga back home. They are plush, like the train car, but also have so many automatic gadgets that I'm sure I won't have time to press all the buttons. The shower alone has a panel with more than a hundred options you can choose regulating water temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils, and massaging sponges. When you step out on a mat, heaters come on that blow-dry your body. Instead of struggling with the knots in my wet hair, I merely place my hand on a box that sends a current through my scalp, untangling, parting, and drying my hair almost instantly. And at the same time keeping it in my usual style.

After an hour of trying the things out, I program the closet for an outfit to my taste. The windows zoom in and out on parts of the city at my command. You need only whisper a type of food from a gigantic menu into a mouthpiece and it appears, hot and steamy, before you in less than a minute. I walk around the room eating quail and baked grain until there's a knock on the door. Effie's calling me to dinner.

Plastic food.

I claim I'm not hungry but they still force to eat the fake food.

We talk, or mostly they do, the replays of the invisible kiss on the television, the delicate sniff of the rose, the wave, the call of my name and the crowd going savage trying to catch my kiss. It's quite boring. I break the conversation;

''So, when is the actual games?'' ''Oh Chris! You should know this already, in four days! About every person in every district and every person in Panem knows this!'' ''I knew, it's just the conversation was getting boring.'' I say under my breath. I play with the roasted tender frog around in the plate and drown it in the curry coloured gravy.

**HEY GUYS JUST READ MY COMMENTS AND I REALIZE IT IS KIND OF BORING I'LL FAST FORWARD THE STORY THANKS FOR YOUR HONESTY!**

Finally, I can start the real stuff training.

The actual training rooms are below ground level of our building. With these elevators, the ride is less than a minute. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it's not yet ten,I'm the last one to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a cloth square with their district number on it pinned to their shirts. While someone pins the number 12 on my back, I do a quick assessment.

It's really intimidating to see all different tributes and their skills all in one room. A guy that keeps giving me a threatening look I think...his name is Cato. As I sharpen the tip of my arrow I catch glimpses of him and his other..._allies_ whispering things-probably about me. To show off their skills or signs that their going to kill me he throws a spear that nearly skins me and hits the dummy right in the chest. I don't move and quickly continue to sharpen my arrow but they can tell I'm scared and begin to group is mainly bullies. Cato, Clove, Glimmer and I think that over heard that guy's name...I think it's Marvel...?

I look around at the Career Tributes who are showing off, clearly trying to intimidate the field. Then at the others, the underfed, the incompetent, shakily having their first lessons with a knife or an ax.

I give a snicker.

There's another girl that catches my eye. The same one that I caught eye with when Atala was explaining the stations. She hasn't said a word all training and I'm not sure where her partner is but she's sweeping the edible plants test like a pro. Not one time she hesitates. As soon as she's completed it her partner calls her over. _Foxface...?_

Am I the only one with a normal name here?

For the past three hours I rotate around from,Knots, shelter and starting fires. On the second day while I'm taking a shot at spear throwing. I discover my shadow.

I throw my spear, which I'm not too bad at actually, if I don't have to throw too far, and see the little girl from District 11 standing back a bit, watching us. She's the twelve-year-old, the one who reminded me so of Krista in stature. Up close she looks about ten. She has bright, dark, eyes and satiny brown skin and stands tilted up on her toes with her arms slightly extended to her sides, as if ready to take wing at the slightest sound. It's impossible not to think of a bird.

Now that I know she's there, it's hard to ignore the child. She slips up and joins us at different stations. Like me, she's clever with plants, climbs swiftly, and has good aim. She can hit the target every time with a slingshot. But what is a slingshot against a 220-pound male with a sword?

The past two days of training is over I'm familiar with the different tributes their names their personality and their speciality. But how gruesome are they?

On the third day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our private sessions with the Gamemakers. District by district, first the boy, then the girl tribute. As usual, District 12 is slated to go last. We linger in the dining room, unsure where else to go. No one comes back once they have left. As the room empties, the pressure to appear friendly lightens. By the time they call Rue,I'm left alone.

I know the whole of district twelve is going to be watching Martin,Aviva,Koki,Jimmy...Krista.

I'm loosing my mind waiting to be called alone. _Why did I do this? I don't even have a partner! I'm going to die for sure._

Finally, I'm called up to show my of the gamemakers are drunk, But there's nothing I can do. Their all talking when I enter the room so much they don't even realize me.

''Christopher Kratt'' I say,they all stop and turn to me.''District 12''

I pull back the bow on the tight string and as I release the rigid arrow and I miss just by a couple of centimetres. The gamemakers laugh and turn to continue their feast.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**MARTINS POV**

I can feel the crowd knowing that Chris is going to die in the games It happens every year. The tribute from district twelve always looses the gamemakers attention and they end up dying in the games no matter how good they are because they have no sponsors. I hate it. Being forced to stand and watch our tribute getting sponsors. Being guarded by peacekeepers so we cant move anywhere. I can see it in Chris' face and the rest of the crew can too. The redness in his cheeks and the anger and regret building up on the projector as we watch. He picks up another bow pulls it back and stays in that position for a really long time. The district 12 is silent. Nothing but the annual cough or sneeze. He lets go and it hits the dummy right in the chest. We all let out a sigh of relief. And we think district twelve might have a winner this year. But the joy doesn't last for long. Chris relaxes and his cheeks glow he turns to face the gamemakers to receive his approval but they continue to talk, and drink as they turn their attention to a roasted pig. Anger and deceit rushes through the district and Chris. Once again Chris pulls back the arrow and the crowd grows louder because Chris isn't facing the dummy his arrow is facing the gamemakers. Eyes wide open we wait to watch a gamemaker fall down dead, but before I can cover Krista's eyes the arrow flies through the pig. I sigh. Chris would never do something like that what was I thinking? I hear shouts of alarm as people stumble back. The arrow skewers the apple in the pig's mouth and pins it to the wall behind it. Everyone stares at him in disbelief.

"Thank you for your consideration," He says. Then gives a slight bow and walks straight toward the exit without being dismissed. _Chris? What's wrong with you?_ I think.

**CHRIS' POV**

''Now, you've done it! Chris now you've done it! What on earth are you thinking! No sponsors! NO SPONSORS!'' ''Now, now Effie calm down-'' Cinna reassures her. ''Calm down? Calm down! If it does not concern you Chris will not have any sponsors in the games and without sponsors he is dead meat! Dead meat I say!'' She turns to me. ''What did I tell you!What? 'Shoot straight!' That is what I told you shoot straight!'' She says wiping her fan all over the room. ''What do you have to say for yourself!'' Haymitch says. ''Sorry...But did you see what they were doing though? How else was I to get their attention?'' I say defiantly,''You could have killed someone!'' Just then the Television turns on.

First they show a photo of the tribute, then flash their score below it. The Career Tributes naturally get in the eight-to-ten range. Most of the other players average a five. Surprisingly, little Rue (my shadow)comes up with a seven. I don't know what she showed the judges, but she's so tiny it must have been impressive.

District 12 comes up last, as usual. I dig my fingernails into my palms as my face comes up, expecting the worst. Then they're flashing the number eleven on the screen.

Eleven!

"Christopher, the boy who was on fire," Haymitch says mischievously as we all stare at the TV in awe.

oxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxlxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I lay in my bed. When two peacekeepers and Haymitch enter my room, and given a simple uniform to wear.I place my hands and feet on the lower rungs and instantly it's as if I'm frozen. Some sort of current glues me to the ladder while I'm lifted safely inside.I expect the ladder to release me then, but I'm still stuck when a woman in a white coat approaches me carrying a syringe. "This is just your tracker, Chris. The stiller you are, the more efficiently I can place it," she says. I'm terrified of needles yet I don't let it show other tributes are around.

The ride lasts about half an hour before the windows black out,the last glimpse of life has disappeared before my eyes suggesting that we're nearing the arena. Were all silent, of course we are were being carried to our death. Were all lined up one in front of the other, and once again Foxface and I catch eye but she quickly looks away. Now that I have a glimpse of all the tributes I know what to do. We follow instructions to my destination, a chamber for my preparation. In the Capitol, they call it the Launch Room. In the districts, it's referred to as the Stockyard.

I'm shaking all over when I reach and the one person I really trust is there. Cinna. He places on the inside of my coat,the mockingjay pin. I try my best to stop shaking so Cinna doesn't poke me and a mechanical voice projects in the room.

_''20 seconds until launch.''_

I'm so terrified. I'm so terrified. I-can't believe this is actually happening. My life is flashing before my eyes."The material in the jacket's designed to reflect body heat. Expect some cool nights," he boots, worn over skin-tight socks, are better than I could have hoped for. Soft leather not unlike my ones at home. These have a narrow flexible rubber sole with treads though. Good for running.

_''10 seconds until launch.''_

I'm so scared. I'm so terrified! I step into the transparent cylinder and Cinna says one more thing before I go up. "Good luck, boy on fire." And then a glass cylinder is lowering around me, causing the trembling to increase and I can't breath. Tears of fear flood my eyes, and the elevator rises.

For a moment, my eyes are dazzled by the bright sunlight and I'm conscious only of a strong wind with the hopeful smell of pine trees. All tributes lined up around the cornucopia getting ready to run towards the weapons, and so do I.

''Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-fourth hunger games begin!'' and the torturous voice begins to count down.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART TWO:THE GAMES**

**CHAPTER 11**

**SO THIS IS THE PART YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THE GAMES BUT I HAVE TO GIVE A WARNING DUE TO SAFETY REASONS 10+ BUT READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS! A LITTLE GRUESOME HERE AND THERE BUT IF YOU'VE RED THE HUNGER GAMES OR WATCHED THE MOVIE THEN YOU'LL BE OKAY!**

**CHRIS' POV**

_10...9...8..._

The wait is excruciating just building up the career tributes' thirst to kill. Step of your plate before the second is up and the land mines blow you up. I know the crew is being forced to watch me right now, so I have to be brave...I promised Krista. I stand there trying my best to look fierce by that time the trembling has stopped.

_4...3...2..._

The horn blows triggering for me to run. Run! Run! Gotta run! Get a bow! Get an arrow! I'm running so fast now I can't feel my legs. Many tributes have already reached the Cornucopia and I stop. If I continue to run I'll be apart of that blood bath that the career tributes are creating obviously I'll be a easy target since I have no partner and no weapon. It's hard to run leaving my beloved bow and arrow behind, but I have to if I want to live at least for 10 minuets. But something catches my eye. There, resting on a mound of blanket rolls, is a silver sheath of arrows and a bow, already strung, just waiting to be engaged. That's mine, I think. It's meant for me. As I run towards it one by one dead bodies fall in front of me and blood splatters on my feet. A boy from district 3 I think reaches for the pack the same time I do. We both fight for the pack scraping and clawing at each other until the boy falls over and I see the knife in his back. The girl from District 2, Clove, ten yards away, running toward me, one hand clutching a half-dozen knives. I've seen her throw in training. She never misses. And I'm her next target. The same fear I felt in the training room when she threw the knife after Cato threw the spear runs through me adrenaline cuts through my throat. I sling the pack around my back and bolt towards the woods. Luckily the knife only digs through the bag and the tip hits my back, and I fall on my face, and start to crawl because of the pain. What am I doing I need to get up! I need to get out of here! I have to run! She hurls another one but it dodges my head. Two knives. At least I have something out of it.

At the edge of the woods I turn for one instant to survey the field. About a dozen or so tributes are hacking away at one another at the horn. Several lie dead already on the ground. Ones head severed off another's throat cut open showing his or her (I can't tell because of all the blood) trachea. Frightened causing me to run faster. Those who have taken off fled into the forest or the void. I hear other tributes running deeper in the woods so I run the opposite direction. I continue running faster when I feel something hard collide into my body and fall stunned. I'm dead for sure now. Who is it Cato? Maybe Thresh? Or maybe it's that girl from district 4? When I regain my strength I realize it's Foxface. We both stare at each other wondering who's going to kill who first, stumbling trying to get up but we each slip and fall each try, eventually we both get up running of not looking back. I have no food any more because I lost it during the fight with the boy from district 3. No food or shelter. I'm okay with knives but better with a bow. It's okay it's a long one with sharp edges as I feel it I cut my finger not knowingly. So that's good. I continue, running and walking keeping a far distance away from other tributes as much as possible. I feel faintness and out of breath, but I don't dare to stop moving.

''_Just try and win, if you can.''_ Krista's words echo in my head.

''I could if I just had water,''

And food. I don't know what kind of animals venture around here, probably not any squirrels. Or animals that I'll recognize. I'm trying to follow Haymitch's instructions. But it's hard when there's no sign of water in this dry forest and all the leaves feel dry.

Finally, I hear the canons. Each shot is a dead tribute. The fighting must have stopped at the Cornucopia.I allow myself to pause, panting, as I count the shots. One. two. three. on and on until they reach eleven. Eleven dead in all. Thirteen left to play. Maybe I can get through this, maybe I can be the last to die maybe the tenth. At least it will create a record for 12 our tributes are always the first ones to die. I wonder if my shadow died? No, I don't think so...I saw her running towards the void. Unless she didn't get caught by the career tributes.

I let myself fall down beside pack. It's the awkward feeling just knowing your district is being forced to watch you. Your family. But I don't really care right now I'm so tired. Let's see what we have here. The bags sturdy and the colour is an easy to find one. I need water. I need water. I need water. That's all I need right now. If I don't I'll die a simple death of dehydration soon, probably the best way to die. One thin black sleeping bag that reflects body heal. A pack of crackers. A pack of dried beef strips. A bottle of iodine. A box of wooden matches. A small coil of wire. A pair of sunglasses. And a half-gallon plastic bottle with a cap for carrying water that's bone dry.

No water. No water! No water. No water... I cover my face. I want to cry but no tears come. I'm on the first stage of dehydration already! In just 7 hours. I've been running and walking on the run all day that my lips are cracked and my throat is parched.

Then it hits me. The lake, the same one I saw when I was busy running away from Foxface. That was about 5 hours ago. I should have quickly stopped and filled it up! Before anyone else. Everyone was busy running they wouldn't dare to stop and take a drink! The void is probably flooded with dead bodies...and the lake too...But if it's the only source in the arena I have to go there sooner or later. At least I have food. For now.

Twilight is closing in and I am ill at ease. The trees are too thin to offer much concealment. The layer of pine needles that muffles my footsteps also makes tracking animals harder when I need their trails to find water. And I'm still heading downhill, deeper and deeper into a valley that seems endless. Instead of breaking into my precious stash of crackers and beef I use my knife scraping of pieces of bark and scraping off the inner soft part and eating it walking along. I'm pretty sure I'll adjust quickly.

In the next hour, It's fully dark. I need to find a place to camp. All is silent. I'm pretty sure of myself that the only things I will be competing against are the night creatures. I've had many experiences with animals, but because that was so long ago and the only thing I've done with animals that I can remember was hunt them down. It's hard to see them die. But it's not my fault. I pick up my bag to find a place to sleep for an hour or has just come when I hear the anthem that proceeds the death recap. Through the branches I can see the seal of the Capitol, which appears to be floating in the sky. I'm actually viewing another screen, an enormous one that's transported by of one of their disappearing hovercraft. The anthem fades out and the sky goes dark for a moment, then the faces begin to show as the anthem from 3,4,5 Both from 6,7 and 9. One from 8 and the last one from 10. I guess the canons didn't count them Career Tributes. Foxface. Thresh and Rue. Rue. so she made it through the first day after all. She's a survivor. I just know it. I haven't really slept in two days, and then there's been the long day's journey into the arena. Slowly, my eyes start to close. The last thing I hear is a scream of one last tribute and a canon shot.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXCOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**KRISTA'S POV**

It's terrifying. It haunts my dreams at nights. Bloodbaths,weapons,people hunting down each other. I can't stand it really. Seeing the terror on Martins face when were all being forced to watch the hurt and pain on the tributes faces. How long will this last? How long will Chris survive? Will he survive?

He has to, He promised.

**CHRIS' POV**

_**BOOM!**_

I jump hearing the bold canon and life of one more tribute float away. How long have I been out? My mouth is burning dry and on the imminent line of dehydration. A snap of the twig under boots startle me, causing me to freeze as still as a statue.

''Ha, ha! Did you hear the tone of her voice?''

''Ya,ya! 'oh, please don't kill me please,I'll do anything!' ''

"Twelve down and eleven to go!" which gets a round of appreciative hoots.

''I just wish we had someone who knew to track down that guy,'' But then it hits me. That voice,...It's...Clove! She tried killing me in that blood bath and she's probably trying to hunt me down for her knife. And that kill she deserved.

''Relax, He's probably going to die some other time today, he's an easy target with no,partner.''

I too afraid that my heart beat is loud enough that they can hear me.

''Hey, did you hear something?''

''Were wasting time, it's probably a squirrel.''

They walk off a few metres away from me, but I still wait at least half an hour until it's totally silent and the birds continue their early morning song. I unbuckle the buckle strapping me to the trunk slowly climbing down. I see a puddle of clear blue water on the ground farther off, but as I run towards it, I feel and hear nothing but dry leaves. An illusion.

''Snap, out of it Chris, get up Chris.'' I demand myself. I nearly tumble over as I get to my knees. That's it! I need to get to the lake. It's probably a day's journey but the sooner I leave the less chances of dehydration slowly creeping into my body. ''Move.'' I tell myself again. I stay there for a second not doing anything, knowing the cameras are probably doing a zoom in, but the thought makes me quickly get up. Perhaps Haymitch doesn't realize how deep my need is.

I say in a voice as loud as I dare. "Water." I wait, hopefully, for a parachute to descend from the sky. But nothing is forthcoming. Ugh. What a stupid waste of breath. Something is wrong. Am I deluded about having sponsors? What have I done wrong? Was it the time I let the arrow pierce their pig? Why give me an eleven then? Why not just kill me now? But enough to let me die? From this? He can't do that, can he? If a mentor mistreats his tributes, he'll be held accountable by the viewers, by the people back in District 12. But Haymitch isn't like that. He's drunk but he's not consume me as I hike along.

Why aren't I dead yet? I'm an easy target! Anyone, as tiny as Rue, can kill me! Take me down, stunning me, pin me and stab me a few times should do the trick. But I don't think any body is in this section of the forest. I'm probably another hundred miles away from another tribute. Krista's probably watching me, looking like this all desperate, and by afternoon, I know the end is coming. My legs are shaking and my heart too quick. I keep forgetting, exactly what I'm doing. I've stumbled repeatedly and managed to regain my feet, but when the stick slides out from under me, I finally tumble to the ground unable to get up. I let my eyes close.

I have misjudged Haymitch. He has no intention of helping me at all.

This is all right, I think. This is not so bad here. The air is less hot, signifying evening's approach. There's a slight, sweet scent that reminds me of lilies. My fingers stroke the smooth ground, sliding easily across the top. This is an okay place to die, I think.

It's cool and nice and the trees are covering the sun. Mud.,...Mud! There water lilies! I flip to my knees and crawl towards the scent, helplessly I crawl through a tangle of wet plants into the pond. It feels like I haven't had water in my whole life. It's all i can do not to plunge into the water and drink up the whole trembling hands, I get out my flask and fill it with water. I add what I remember to be the right number of drops of iodine for purifying it. The half an hour of waiting is agony, but I do it. At least, I think it's a half an hour, but it's certainly as long as I can stand. I gulp down what seems to be the whole bottle choking on it a few times and refill it again.

Slowly I tell myself, to drink as slow as possible not to kill myself by choking on water. take one swallow and make myself wait. Then another. Over the next couple of hours, I drink the entire half gallon. Then a second. I prepare another before I retire to a tree where I continue sipping, eating rabbit, and even indulge in one of my precious crackers. Now I finally think I might survive.

A few hours later, the stampede of feet shakes me from slumber. I look around in bewilderment. It's not yet dawn, but my stinging eyes can see it. And the thought I had earlier perishes.

It would be hard to miss the wall of fire descending on me.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**CHRIS' POV**

I love fire, but not this type, not when it's the kind that would like to kill me. The fire's all over. Closing on me every corner. It's so hot, and burning my eyes, So much smoke that I almost fall down from asphyxiation of the smoke. I make a run for it. Run, run Chris! I got to get out of here! Now! Then something very unusual happens that I haven't seen in any Games. Fireballs. One is off target it hits a tree about 3 metres off me but I can tell the gamemakers were aiming for me. There's a tiny space that I think is big enough to get me through. And just as I squeeze through sucking every bit of air from me to get through with my bag, one comes right for me. I don't get hit but as I duck it singes the spike at the top of my head, causing me to roll of roughly down a large hill. I think I break a finger as I fall. Before I can catch my breath to see how badly hurt I am, I don't even notice as one catches me on my calf. It's not pain. It's more than pain. It's a fire mutt. I crawl over to protect myself from the surrounding fire behind a pile of boulders. Gah! It hurts so much! I watch in agony as the fire burns through my flesh turning it to a red purplish colour. What is this? Tenderly as possible I touch it. ''Ah!'' I clench my teeth and I tighten my body to let the pain ebb. But it doesn't. The pain settles in my calf for the whole time. I have to run. I have to live. I can't burn. I'm supposed to survive fire, I'm the Boy On Fire. I begin to run anywhere that's away from here. Away from the pain, but it follows me everywhere I go, It follows. Another one hurls towards me and I drop on all fours so hard I hear a crack. Now I start to sprint as fast as possible not caring about the burning gash on my leg. I think I'm going to drop dead and die now. The pain is so unbearable. I think the Fire mutts have stopped burning through my calf. But it's reached the bone. Just as I decide I can't take it anymore to just let myself be engulfed in the flames, the lake is in reach. C'mon Chris! You can make it!

I don't even have to jump in, the mud carries me to slip in and the fireball passes above me as I fall into the water. Now I can breath. I stop and I check the wound. If looks could kill. I cant let this get infected. If a grain of dust is placed on it, I'll probably die instantly. I finally think I have a time to relax and care for it, when I hear familiar voices. What a foolish thought. Oh,no. Career tributes. Just as they emerge through the trees, they spot me.

''There he is! We found him!''

''I told you he'd be here!''

''Hey, Fire boy c'mon lets play a bit,huh?''

''Yeah lets go for a quick dip!''

They begin to hoot,laugh,and twitter as I run for my life. They're not even trying to run because they know I'm injured and I can't escape their reach.''C'mon don't run we just wanna have some fun and play a bit!'' Glimmer shouts. I know I can't escape so I begin to climb. I climb as high as I can before they reach. ''Climbing Fire Boy?'' I look down it looks like a safe enough distance. I think. ''Get 'em Cato'' ''Yeah slit his throat.''

''Here take this,'' Glimmer offers something that makes me rage and want to jump off and strangle her as hard as I can. My bow and arrows. My Bow! My Arrows! My weapon! Mine! I'm lucky this time though instead Cato uses his spear. ''I'm better with my spear.'' He aims and I force my body as close to the tree as possible. The spear skims my head and the crowd of careers gasp. Cato never misses. Furious, he takes another spear angling it this time, and once again misses. This is my chance to give the Capitol a show!

''How's it going down there for you?'' I ask them. I hear and feel a shock of surprise and wonder as the Careers process what I had just said.

''It's a little chilly,...You...?'' The boy from District 2 says choosing a large aspect of knives from his bag. Looks like he has a lot. ''Where's my big sharp one?'' He whispers but I can make it out.

''Oh it's fine up here, why don't you come and join me?'' I laugh a bit.

''Maybe,'' He says digging through the pack. ''I will.'' Finally he says pulling out the knife. I regret saying that. He begins to climb, and so do I. But it's completely too hard for me as I struggle as blood trickles down my leg and the tree. Aw, man! I should had just shut up and climbed! But just as Cato is about two and a half metres away from me the branch he's on breaks and falls. And the whomph echoes throughout the forest giving other tributes a idea of where not to go. I look down. Cato's cussing. The girl from District 1 Glimmer takes her, er, MY bow, and tries to shoot it at me. It gets lodged in the trunk above me, I grab it and wave it in the air like a flag so the Careers and the Capitol can see. This also takes them aback with anger.

''There's no reason to cuss, you can just easily wait me out until tomorrow, where would I go?'' They grumble a bit but in the middle of it I can easily catch a few words.

''He does got a point...He's injure and we could easily kill him in his sleep...'' ''Fine, Fire Boy, you get your wish we'll make sure we wake you so that you can say goodbye to the districts...It won't be a quick one though...'' They laugh. They're right. Knowing the careers they wouldn't make the death quick, partly because of Cato's fall. Eventually, when I think they're asleep I settle down. I'm weak from pain and hunger. I figure it's better to die in my sleep of hunger, than to die in the arms of a Career. Plus there's no point in eating, what will the morning bring? Death. That's what. The sleeping bag is too hot for my gash so I cut a hole and let my leg hang out. I try to let my eyes shut but my burn/gash forbids it. So I just stare into space. Birds singing midnight songs, owls, night creatures I wish I could go study right now but... That wouldn't be a good decision. But there's a creature in my reach at a neighboring tree. Eyes peering through the leaves I think it's a possum. Wait, a minuet... That's no possum. The dim rays of moonlight give me the strength to make her out. For a moment we hold each others gaze, I know her... Then without a rustle of a leaf her finger emerges pointing to something above my head.

My shadow, Rue.

She's trying to tell me something.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**CHRIS' POV**

Follow the gaze of her finger and her eyes above my head. What in the world is she pointing to? I look again...Wait I think there's something up there...I think I can make up a shape hanging from a limb that looks like a crumpled piece of paper in a oval shaped. It's not an animal...Maybe it's a kind of bush? No, wait I hear something if I listen very closely, That's no bush! That's a nest! A wasp nest! I almost fall out of my tree when I realize it's there. Maybe there not harmful Hornets, maybe if I just leave them there they'll back off and we just stay in our own territory, I'll just stay calm, but if I stay here doing nothing the careers for sure will have an idea, and they'll think of it quickly because of how I made them look in front of all of Panem. I'm sure there's something I can do to let these wasps of some sort attack the careers not knowing I'm the one that woke them. But there probably smarter than any other animal by the looks of my situation. They could be anything of course it would NOT be any normal kind of species, More likely one of the Capitols muttations, like Jabberjays or killer wasps that they spawned in there labs. I heard of the ones that had killed our Neighbour, while he was harvesting in the fields Tracker Jackers he didn't intend to trouble them but his rake fell on the tree and woke them. I didn't really think it was that bad of a death because I was so young but I think I get the picture now.

I look back to Rue for help but she's already melted into her tree. I don't blame her I would do the same thing. Wasp nest or no wasp nest I have to find some way to get this thing on the Careers. It's pretty much the only option I have left. Escaping is out of the question. Maybe there is some kind of way I can get it down, and I do have a knife. How long can I stay like this up here? I can already feel my calf getting infected. I call out her name in a hush,

''Rue!'' Her bright eyes emerge from the bushes and leaves of the tree. So she hasn't left me, thank God. I do a sawing motion with my knife to ensure that's what she intends for me to do. She shakes her head to confirm it, she also makes a circle shape with her hands as if she's drawing in the air then covers her eyes as if she's going to sleep. Then ever so lightly without a rustle of a leaf she disappears. Into the arena of death. Suddenly it hits me, I might not ever see the girl that might have saved my life. Rue. But what did she mean? What was she drawing? Never mind that, I'll find out later. Quietly as possible, I creep up the tree, but the sound of my dragging leg causes, The boy from district one to nudge in his sleep. He must have been on guard but fatigue probably won him over. I can tell from the position he's in. I've got to be more quieter! As I get higher and higher the limbs of the tree gets thinner and weaker. Eventually, I can't go any higher I'm just chin high to the nest. I have to pounce up on my toes to stay this length. There hum sounds less stronger than 15 minuets ago. Probably asleep. Then the Seal appears into the sky.

THE SEAL!

So that's what she meant. The anthem of the seal will drown out my sawing noise. What a smart child. Wouldn't be surprised if she won this. Not much deaths today only District 8 and both from 7. I begin to saw. Then pain is more than I can chew or swallow. I have to lift my broken finger, but it's attracted to helping the other fingers to saw along too. My blisters break open and my knuckles buckle each movement. But after a while of sawing I get the gist of it, the anthem finishes and the Tracker Jackers awake. The vibration causes them to come out and see what the commotion is about. _Oh, man!_ One every 30 seconds would come out._ It's either now, or never._ One comes and crawls up my neck. I give out a hoarse scream. Of all the pains I've experienced in the arena so far, this one is definitely the worst! I feel my neck. The lump is constantly growing. Finally when it stops expanding I understand it's roughly as big as a plum. I continue sawing, in horror. Another catches me by the arm. I give a second to wince. Then go again faster and faster each time. Then when I take the last sting I can't take it any more and give a big chop.

Time freezes in my ears. Down, down, down, down, buzz, scream.

Instantly the shell of the nest breaks open and the squirming furious hornets fly out. The Careers take the blame. Instantly as the careers feel the crawling they bolt up leaving everything panicking. I can hear frantic screaming ''To the lake! Lead them there!'' Once they hear the instruction they run towards Cato's direction. Glimmer and the other girl from district 4 aren't so fortunate. Glimmer goes completely mad, shrieking, laughing, screaming as the wasps cover her body. Some even creep into her mouth. She tries batting the wasps off with her bow but it's completely pointless. The only thing she's batting is the air. She cries for help for the others but no one comes to her aid. The other girl from district 4 just drunkly hobbles into the woods, I doubt she'll make it far. The venom has already made me tipsy. I crawl down the tree ever so slowly even though I should be sprinting, but all this pain has made me so feeble I can't go any faster. Halfway down the tree I fall. I lay there watching Glimmer fall twitch violently then stay frozen. When I realize I'm in the danger of being stung, I stumble and wobble away the opposite side of the lake. I clench my fists taking out the stingers baring the pain that follows. As I wobble away balloons float through the sky and pop releasing tracker jackers. I'm loosing it. It won't be long until I collapse. ''Keep moving!'' I demand myself. Just a few more steps Chris...Just a little longer. Wait! My bow and arrow! I'm not loosing that again! I run and wobble back to the broken wasps nest. It takes me five minuets to find Glimmers body, when she's actually a few centimetres away, because the trees around me is spinning. I drop to my knees and pry her hand open. Her body is stiff as rock and lumpy, her tongue is sticking out red and stiff, big and thick.(PLEASE DO NOT TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY). It looks so bad I want to throw up. ''Stay down!'' I tell the mush in my stomach about to rise up in me. I pry open my bow from her hands and one of her fingers fall of. That's when her canon goes, then what really makes my nightmare come true is when her eyes open when her life leaves her body. I take a deep breath tasting the foul air this time. It tastes awful. I flip her to her side and a piece of her flesh falls off. I jump back.

_Hallucinations, hallucinations, hallucinations._

I keep repeating to myself to make sure I don't go mad. I try again lifting her this time and closing my eyes but that's even worse. It burns through my eyelids and more nightmarish things come along. I grab my sheath run off. Then my nightmares open up, ants bore into my eyes as I fall through deepest hole.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**CHRIS' POV**

I wake with a rugged scream. Jolted. Okay, I'm not dead, I wish I was though. I feel my face. The ants are gone, just a hallucination, and I still have my eyes that's good. I listen carefully. No Tracker Jackers, no hallucinations every things good okay. As I slowly get up leaves fall off of my body. It looks like a person was trying to cover me in leaves as a blanket. I wonder who. Probably thought I was dead. Wait...but they'd here my canon. My sores don't hurt as much as before but they still eagerly thirst in pain for treatment. I check my gash not infected but still sore. That's weird my gash would sure be infected. I fell flat on my face going mad. So my leg was face first to the dirt. I brush off the leaves and check the rest of my body. Still in pain but not as bad as sheath! I frantically search the ground for my beloved weapons, thank God still on my back safe and sound. Who would want to help another tribute in these kinds of games? I stumble twice as I gather my strength and rise to my feet. I expect the world to continue spinning but it stops after a while. Wow, I'm actually okay for once. I'm on my way to the direction of the Void (or what I think is the void) and hear a crunch. I turn around eyes ready arrow in position, my face reflects in the tip of my arrow and I look so savage,dark eyes and all. I spot the tip of something brown crimson curly hair. Then I know.

''Rue?''

For a second all is quiet and still then she emerges. She doesn't move until I relax my muscles completely putting away my bow and arrow. ''Thank you.'' I say tenderly. She pauses then speaks. ''M-me?'''She says with a quivery voice. It's the first time ever I've heard her sweet soft voice. ''Of course you,saved me.'' ''Oh, your welcome.'' She says almost in a whisper bowing her head. ''Did you do this?'' I say gesturing to the leaves I had brushed off by the log. She nods her head. ''I don't know why anyone else hasn't signed up to be your ally.'' ''You want to be Allies w-with me?'' ''More than ever.'' She hesitates. ''I have some beef strips and crackers- I hope they're not stale, do you want some?'' She looks at me. I know what a unusual thing to say in these games. And Haymitch must have thrown one of his beer bottles at me for doing such a stupid thing, but I want her to live. If not me then at least her. She reminds me of Krista. ''I can fix that.'' She says pointing to my gash. ''You can?!'' I catch myself. ''Er, it's not that bad. It would be infected but, somehow it's not as bad, but it still hurts but uh, not that much...'' I say stumbling on my words. It feels weird letting a girl 5 years younger than me take care of my health. She ignores my words reaching into her sack taking out a handful of what seems to smell like mint leaves. the smell fills my nose and I love it. She places a bunch into her mouth chewing it spits it out and takes each leaf one by one placing it on each part of scratch, cut, bruise or lump on my left arm. Then it feels as if all the pain just releases my body. ''Ahhhh,'' I sigh before I can catch how loud and carried away I am. The release just feels so good. ''My other arm, my leg, my neck, my face!'' I eagerly point to each spot for more. She giggles. After a few minuets almost the whole of my sleeves and pants are rolled up and covered in slobby green mush. It feels so good Rue has to cover my mouth giggling as I laugh. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you Rue!'' ''So, you really want me as an ally?'' ''Yes!'' ''Okay!'' ''For celebration I'm going to hunt,'' I say proudly. I tell her to stay there and in a moment I come back with what looks like a rabbit. We make a small fire. I'm full and Rue's scraping off the meat grind on the bone. ''You want the leg?'' ''It's okay.'' I shove the leg in her lap and her face glows. ''Oh, yummy I've never ever had a whole piece to myself before...'' Wow, and I thought having two pieces a day was poverty. It's only because I go out to restricted areas hunting. I'm sure I would be exactly like her. ''So,district 11 agriculture right?'' ''Yep.'' ''Get alot of food?'' She looks at me with wide eyes. ''Oh, no. No, no, no never! All that food we have goes out to the districts and most of it to the Capitol. And the remainders mostly scraps we either buy or work extra hours for.'' ''Oh.'' I say shamefully. For some reason I think it was rude to ask.

''So what are we going to do?'' Rue asks bashfully. ''What?'' ''The careers what do we do with them? They'll be coming back looking for you in a few days If they don't see you dead on the anthem.''

''Well, were are they?'' ''When you dropped the nest on them I watched from a far in a high tree they left to the lake, after that I took care of you and when I went to go get some more peppermint leaves they were at the Cornucopia with a large stack of food and weapons just out there sitting waiting to be used,'' ''Out in the open?'' ''Yep,'' ''I don't know Rue something doesn't seem right...'' ''If there wasn't I would have stole the whole thing without a rustle.'' She's right If there wasn't anything wrong it would be all gone she disappear in the void with all the things she needs and I would be back in district 12 right now. My dead body polished refurbished and ready to be buried and forgotten. ''Let's get some rest and by tomorrow if their not dead then I'll think of something. Kay?'' ''Kay.'' Rue nuzzles her cheek into my stomach and she's put her whole trust in me I know that because by the time the anthem starts she's sound asleep on me. I stare at her and realize that the Capitol shows no mercy for these games, Rue's so young and going through the same struggle as a 17 year old.

It's not fair, she has to win.

Nothing different just the regular casual scream and canon. 9 more to go.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**MARTINS POV**

As soon as the anthem finishes the squares screen goes black. The dim light of the hob reflects on district twelves torn faces. Tear stained, sniveled, stretched, dark... A yelling voice in the distance soon identified as a peacekeepers mumbles on and on shouting gibberish until the crowd starts moving. I don't say anything. Neither does the group. But the atmosphere doesn't feel right, other than Chris not here, but it feels uneven.

That's when I realize Krista isn't here.

**CHRIS POV**

I try not to think of the ways Rue and I will Split up, through death or through force of survival... I look down at Rue. Tears flood my eyes. How could I kill such a thing. Hopefully if we do have to, it would be through death. I'm sure there are many ways that wont make us suffer. Last year a 13 year old died in a flood or was it hideous reptiles, hmm I cant seem to remember. The boom of the canon echos through the arena and the image of Krista flashes in my mind. We need to go. Who knows who could be next.

''Rue,...Rue''

''Huuh,...mmmh?''

''We need to go...Rue we need to go. Now.''

''Okay Chris.'' She lays there a moment and then wakes up realizing she's still in the games. ''Found a way yet?'' She says still laying on me as we walk regaining strength. ''Yep'' She leans up off me. ''Really?'' ''Yep, why would I be kidding Rue?'' I say. At Rue's suggestion we all lay our things down, to plan ahead. She had quite a lot of roots, nuts and even some berry looking grapes. She lowers her head.''I know it's not a lot but I had to get out of there fast...,'' She says a little bit embarrassed too. ''And you did the right thing.'' I say.

''Your sure theses are safe?'' I roll the foreign berry in my hand and between my fingers.

''Yep, I've been eating them for days.'' She pops a few into her mouth.

''Okay..." I say reassuringly agreeing with myself. I pop one in my mouth. As I break through the skin of the grape its sour but slowly, very slowly the flavor changes to being sweet, too sweet to make me think it would be a trick of man. But, I continue chewing I don't want Rue thinking I don't trust her so I stay silent. After explaining a way to eliminate the careers and regroup we start packing to begin our plan in action.I give Rue some matches and she makes sure I have plenty of leaves in case my stings flare up again. We extinguish our fire and head upstream until it's almost nightfall.

''Where do you sleep?'' I ask. She points up. "Of course." I say smiling. Rue sleeps in the trees. Its almost like her home. Rue speaks so quickly breaking the silence it almost frightens me and I grip my bow, though she ignores. "We need a signal." 'What?'' ''A signal! watch this,'' Rue whistles a simple a 4 noted tune. I expect something amazing to happen like a herd of animals emerging her way but instead nothing happens. "Nothings happening,'' She hushes me and whistles again. I'm about to speak again when I hear a gentle returning sound of the same 4 noted tune of a "Mockingjay...'' I say. ''Thats how I knew I could trust you Chris, the mockingjays gave me a sign.'' She says gently pointing at my pin as the tune continues all through the forest. Nobody would ever tell it's us. ''You try.'' I whistle and the same result shows up and echos through the forest.

"Okay, then. If all goes according to plan, I'll see you for dinner," I say.

Unexpectedly, Rue throws her arms around me. I only hesitate a moment before I hug her back.

"You be careful," she says to me.

"You, too," I say. I turn and head back to the stream, feeling somehow worried. About Rue being killed, about Rue not being killed and the two of us being left for last, about leaving Rue alone, about leaving Krista back home. A pain shoots through my head and the image of Krista appears. I turn back to hug Rue again, but it's too late the plan is already in action and she has vanished.


	17. Author's Note

**I'LL BE UPDATING SOOOOOON SRRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!**

**LUV U GUYS FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM!**

**(Instagram on account)**

**Lol that was so short...**

**I luv myself.**


	18. note

_Hey Guys, Um,_ _I'm so, so, so, so sorry that I havn't been updating and looks like I won't be doing so for a while, due to a death in the family and my cancer. Please understand that I really am sorry and I will update at least two more chapters by the end of the month if not, year. _ _Once again i love you guys thank you for the 2,923 views and the many reviews I cant thank u enough._ _~luv uuuuuuuuu!_ _*Please nobody steal my story while i'm away, thnx_


End file.
